


Unfold This First

by dansunedisco



Series: Cordia Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Relationships, Camping, F/F, Hale Family Feels, Implied Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Storms, Strangers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The wind had torn the rainfly clean off their tent, ripped the stakes from the ground, and blown them both straight across the campground. Now, their tent was keeping more rain in than it was keeping out, and Cora was going to kill Derek.</i>
</p><p>Derek and Cora go camping. It's all downhill, until suddenly it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold This First

**Author's Note:**

> mstoker asked for: Cordia + cuddling + storms + _'So I know we just met but it’s raining and my tent has a hole in it, could I sleep in your camper with you?’ au _.__
> 
> __I also threw in: Hale family feels + human!pack + mild Sterek + Scira because reasons._ _

Thunder clapped overhead, lightning streaked across the sky, and rain poured from the gray clouds overhead. The storm wasn’t supposed to arrive until _tomorrow_ , yet it had rolled in a day early, and with a vengeance. The wind had torn the rainfly clean off their tent, ripped the stakes from the ground, and blown them both straight across the campground. Now, their tent was keeping more rain in than it was keeping out, and Cora was going to kill Derek.

“Let’s just get in the car, and _leave_ ,” she said, trying to protect her backpack from the worst of the rain. It wasn’t waterproof, and the last thing she needed was to soak the rest of her clothes straight through because her dumbass of an older brother couldn’t get his act together.

“No,” he grumped. “There’s a flashflood warning in this area. And I’m not getting the Camaro’s leather wet. It’ll crack.”

“You are the worst,” Cora hissed. 

Then, by some miracle, she saw twin headlights swing down the winding gravel path which led towards the campground, the high-pitched squeal of a serpentine belt holding its own against the raging storm outside. A minute later, an ancient-looking Winnebago whipped around the tree line and came to screeching stop in the spot right next to them.

She raised her eyebrows at Derek. He raised his right back.

“You are _not_ ,” he said, jerking his chin towards the camper, “going over there.” 

By outward appearances, the camper looked like a vehicle a serial killer would drive. But, she reasoned, at least she would be dry. “Try and stop me,” she said, and jumped out of their scrap of a tent before he could lunge after her. 

The rain stung her cheeks and whipped her hair, and she clutched her backpack tight to her chest as she made her way over. But, before she could knock on the door, it swung open. Some frat-looking kid with an uneven jawline stared at her in open shock.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” he asked.

Cora squinted against the rain. “My tent is shredded,” she yelled over the wind, “I know you don’t know me, but could I crash with you until the storm dies down?”

Another guy tumbled into view. “What the—Scott, are you picking up homeless kids again?”

“It was _one time_ ,” the guy, Scott, groaned, and then waved Cora inside. “Come in, dude. Please.”

She stepped in out of the rain, and then pointed over to where Derek was still stubbornly hiding. He was glaring at them through the open hole in the tent, clearly judging Cora and her sense self-preservation with the quirk of his thick eyebrows. “Would you have room for one more? My brother is out there.”

Scott looked stricken. “In the rain? Of course we have room.” He gestured for Derek to join them. “The more the merrier.” 

The other guy looked like he was about to protest, but seemed to change his mind when Derek finally crawled out of the tent, his clothes soaked through. His jaw dropped, and he quickly said, “We totally, absolutely have room for you guys.”

Cora wanted to roll her eyes—the blatant objectification of her brother had gotten real old, real fast—but she knew she should to play nice, at least for a little while. “We can just sit in the hallway,” she offered. “We’ll leave as soon as this lets up.” 

Scott looked almost offended at her suggestion. “No way,” he said. “I’ll introduce you to the gang, and you and your brother can take my bunk—unless you want to chill with us? We have snacks and beer… and I can give you some dry clothes, if you need ‘em. I’m Scott, by the way.”

“Cora. My brother’s Derek,” she said, and then smiled, though she was sure it looked more like a pained grimace. On a scale from one to Derek, she was midrange when it came to being sociable, but people who would literally give their shirts off their backs to strangers (before giving their own names, even) put her on edge. There was just something about being nice— _too_ nice—that just didn’t jive with her worldview. But, she supposed, she shouldn’t be complaining about it. Assholes didn’t take waterlogged strangers into their homes, or campers. 

Once Derek got inside, Scott pulled them down the tiny hallway to the even tinier kitchenette-cum-living-room and introduced them to his friends. Stiles, Kira, and Lydia all waved, with varied enthusiasm, and Cora almost swallowed her tongue when she caught eyes with the gorgeous redhead. _Holy fuck_ , she thought, praying that her poker face was holding up.

“We’re blowing off steam before finals week. We already bought the park pass when the storm hit,” Scott explained, completely oblivious, and then offered them a beer with a wide grin.

Derek declined, but Cora took one and chugged it, fast. It was a Bud Light, lukewarm and absolutely disgusting, but a beer was a beer, and she had a feeling she’d need it to face the next few hours. 

“What did you say your name was again?” asked Lydia, wrapping a lock of hair around her finger.

Cora choked a little.

- 

After changing clothes in the cramped shoebox of a bathroom, Cora rejoined Scott and his friends in the ‘living room’. The camper was bigger inside than it had looked from the outside, though it was by no means a luxury RV, and she ended up squeezing in next to Lydia on the bench seat. They exchanged curt head nods, and Cora leaned back with a weary sigh, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain outside.

It didn’t take long to decide that she liked these strangers—which was weird, because she hardly liked anyone these days. Scott and Kira were sweet, and even sweeter together. Stiles was shameless, clearly intent on winning Derek over with a strange mating dance that involved flailing and rapid-fire sarcasm. And Lydia…

(“That happens often,” said Lydia, flapping her hand towards Stiles and Derek.

Cora noted that it wasn’t a question, but a statement. “More often than I’m comfortable with,” she agreed. “It’s the family curse.” 

“Being ridiculously gorgeous?” Lydia raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and gave Cora an up-down look that clearly implied she was grouping her into the ‘gorgeous’ category, too. “Must be a hardship.” 

Cora barely refrained from replying with something cheesy, like _you’re not so hard on the eyes yourself_ or _you’re breathtaking, let’s make out._ She needed another beer. “You want a drink?” 

“Sure. I’ll have what you’re having.”)

Yeah, Lydia was something else entirely. She was gorgeous. That much was glaringly obvious, though she wasn’t Cora’s usual type. She was all soft, full lips painted the same glossy pink as her nails, and shiny red curls, with a sharp perceptiveness in her pale eyes that hooked Cora and pulled her in, and hard. She hadn’t wanted anyone in months—hell, maybe even years—and mentally shaking off the wave of attraction that had come on so strong, and so quickly, was much harder to do in practice than in theory. 

What made it harder (near impossible) was that Lydia seemingly felt the same way, though Cora couldn’t even begin to fathom _why._ The space between them had disappeared, inch by inch, as they talked through the storm, until Lydia’s side was pressed firmly against Cora’s. Now, she was holding on to the bottleneck of her beer loosely, swinging it back and forth like a pendulum, and her green eyes were bright as she talked about theories that flew straight over Cora’s head. They shone even brighter when Cora threw caution to the wind and leaned in.

The kiss was a brief press of lips to lips, sticky lipgloss and a gasp, but it made Cora’s stomach twist in the best way.

“It only took you two hours of listening to me talk about Dirac’s equation to do that,” Lydia said, voice breathy. “I was beginning to wonder.”

“I don’t do math.” Cora bit her lip. “And I’m not good at—this.” 

“Kissing?” Lydia’s mouth quirked up into a wry smile. “It was a good first impression.”

Cora huffed out a laughed. “No, really. I—haven’t dated. Or, anything, in a long time.”

“It’s fine.” Lydia stood up, and held her hand out in invitation. “I’m sure you’re fabulous.”

It was then that Cora realized she and Lydia were alone in the little kitchenette area, and probably had been for a while. The curtains up front were drawn closed, an unidentified leg was hanging out of the bottom bunk bed, and never more had Cora been more grateful for Derek’s unexplained absence.

She grabbed Lydia’s hand, and let her pull her into the back of the camper. As soon as the curtain was closed, Lydia spun around and gently herded Cora onto the bed with a confident smirk. The sheets were floral and gaudy, but the image of Lydia crawling forward, knees sliding up to bracket Cora’s hips, more than made up for them. Cora brushed Lydia’s hair back, heartbeat kicking up when she realized exactly where she was, what she was doing, and with whom. A girl you’d just met, she reminded herself, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“We can go slow,” said Lydia, as if reading Cora’s thoughts, and then curved forward to kiss her. The kiss started off slow and languid, like they had all the time in the world to stoke the fire that burned between them; but soon Lydia was trailing open-mouthed kisses down Cora’s throat, tongue darting out and swirling strong against her pulse point, her hips circling down while Cora’s hands held her steady.

“Too fast?” Lydia said, sitting back to whip her top off. Her bra was peach-colored, little arrows dotting the fabric, and Cora responded by reaching up to unclasp the hook and slide the bra right off. 

“And you say you haven’t done this in— _oh_ , yes,” Lydia moaned, fingers curling into Cora’s hair while she licked Lydia’s nipple, dragging her tongue in soft-slow-fast-hard patterns, thumb stroking Lydia’s other breast.

Cora was on fire. Every sound that escaped Lydia spurred her on, got her off, drove her crazy. She would have kissed every inch of her, if Lydia let her, but Lydia grabbed her hand from her breast and moved it _down_ instead.

“You can,” she said, head thrown back and panting, “you can use your fingers, if you want to.”

Cora did want to. She rubbed her thumb over the front of Lydia’s panties, watching Lydia’s throat work for a moment before she hooked the fabric aside and pressed a finger into her slick heat, then two. Lydia corkscrewed down, white teeth pressed into her bottom lip, and up and down and down, until she was vibrating, hands gripping Cora’s thighs like she’d shatter if she left go.

It could have been five minutes or forever when Lydia came with a gasp, Cora’s thumb circling her clit slow and steady, feeling timeless and warm and reckless but better than she had in years.

Lydia slid off to the side and settled next to Cora with a sigh. “Wow,” she said with an almost disbelieving laugh, gathering her hair above her head. “Five minutes, and then reciprocation. You’ve earned it.”

Cora only laughed. 

Lydia pressed up onto her elbow. “So, I never asked… but what the hell were you and your brother doing out here?”

 _It was the last place our entire family was together before they all burned to death_ seemed a little heavy to follow up mind-blowing sex, so she settled on, “My family used to come here every year. Derek thought it would be nice to come back. Or something.”

“Or something,” repeated Lydia. She slipped her hand underneath Cora’s shirt, hand warm against her skin. It was a tender moment. Maybe a little too tender for a glorified one-night stand in a crappy Winnebago, but Cora curled her hand over Lydia’s with a smile. Whatever came next—she was ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you dug it.
> 
> Come hang with me on [tumblr!](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com)


End file.
